


Of Fake Dates

by punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans is awaiting her friends at a bar, when no other than James Potter approaches her with an interesting proposition. Written for Jily Valentines Week 2015 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fake Dates

It was a typical Friday night for Lily Evans as she sat alone in her local bar, awaiting the arrival of her friends. The Godrics Hollow Bar was a popular place to go on the weekends, so it was not surprising to see James Potter walking towards her mostly empty table. James Potter was notorious at her school for being a player, and had even tried his charms on her many times a few years prior. However, recently the two had grown close to the point where they had become good friends.

"Hey Evans, fancy seeing you here," James called out as he approached the table.

"You and me both know how often I can be found here," Lily replied with a pointed look, followed by a small grin.

"Yeah, well about that could I ask you a huge favor?" James sheepishly asked.

"…depends on what it is," Lily suspiciously answered, slightly nervous as to what kind of task James could have for her.

"Well do you remember Shawna? The girl I dated a few months ago?" he quietly asked, while periodically glancing over his shoulder.

"The crazy one who moved away?" Lily asked for confirmation. Oh, she knew Shawna. She had only been stalked and cornered by her multiple times and faced with Shawna’s interrogations of the ‘true’ nature of her and James’ friendship.

"Yeah…well she’s here and for some odd reason still thinks that we are together…so I wanted to know if you would pretendtobemygirlfriend" James nervously said, muttering the last part quietly.

"Your girlfriend?" Lily inquired, making sure she had heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I mean you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable or anything," James stated, running his hand through hair.

"Well by the looks of it, it doesn’t seem likely that my friends are going to show up soon, so why not? It sounds kind of fun." Lily casually answered. Not only would she be able to piss Shawna off, but she would also get to spend the night with James. Lily couldn’t deny that lately she was definitely beginning to develop some feelings for him that were surely more than platonic. So what harm would pretending to be his girlfriend really bring?

“Great,” James grinned, “so she’s currently at the bar, so why don’t we go over there so she can see us?”

“Sure,” Lily said as she allowed herself to be gently guided by James to an empty space at the bar. He leaned close to her, and didn’t let go of her hand once. He ordered them drinks without any hesitation. “Hey, I can pay for my own drink!”

“Technically, we’re on a date, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?” James joked, knowing Lily would not entirely agree with such an answer. “Plus, I’ve already paid, you can’t do much about it now can you?”

“Fine Potter, but next time you leave the bill to me, you hear?” Lily demanded.

“Next time?” James said raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Lily laughed while playfully hitting his arm.

“Well, Lily, may I have this dance?” James asked, with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Why, of course James,” Lily responded, smiling at their banter. It was oddly nice to be able to call him by his first name for once, rather than the habit the two constantly kept up of referring to the other by their last name.

* * *

Mary, Marlene, and Alice entered the bar and headed to their usual table to find it empty. Typically, Lily would already be there, scolding the rest for being so late. Yet, today she was not there.

“Could this be?” Mary began enthusiastically, “is Lily…late??”

“The world must be ending!” Marlene called back.

“I can’t wait to see her face when for once I can be the one to yell at her for being late!” Mary exclaimed, as she and Marlene settled at the table and Alice went to get them drinks.

Seconds after the two had taken their seats, Alice came running back towards the table.

“Guys! I found Lily! And she’s not alone!” Alice announced excitedly to the girls.

“You’re joking? Our Lily? On a date?” Mary was giggling, anxious to know who Lily could possibly have ditched the three of them for.

“Who’s she with?” Marlene demanded.

“James Potter!” Alice said.

“I CALLED IT! PAY UP!” Mary yelled out.

* * *

 

The next morning, Lily woke up in a good mood. The previous night had gone well, and even though it wasn’t a real date, she was positive that James was the funnest person to go on a date with. She slowly made her way through her daily routines, unable to wipe the smile off of her face as she stayed preoccupied with the little details of the night before. As she was halfway through breakfast, she heard a knock at the door.

It was unusual for Lily to get any visitors on Saturday mornings, but she was caught even more off guard when at the door there wasn’t a person, but instead a bouquet of roses. She looked around, trying to catch any glimpse of the recipient but to no avail. Giving up, she went back inside and found a note attached to the flowers.

It read: “Shawna wasn’t at the bar, want to go out again Evans?”

Lily laughed out loud, he would pull such a stunt. Had it been two years ago, Lily would have been furious at these actions, but now she was relieved at hearing such words. She had enjoyed being James’ girlfriend last night, and found that she more anything desired to make that a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear some feedback :) 
> 
> This was also posted to my tumblr prongsalicious


End file.
